1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a ball recirculation block of leadscrew, and more particularly, to a leadscrew ball recirculation block having oil storing means.
2. Brief description of the prior art
A leadscrew assembly is conventionally constituted of a screw shaft, and a ball nut unit combined thereof together with a plurality of balls recirculating therebetween, wherein the outer surface of the screw shaft is formed into a spiral groove having semi-circular-liked cross section. The ball nut unit further includes a nut body and other components which carry balls to recirculate. The nut body is hollow with its inner surface formed into a spiral groove of semi-circular-liked cross section corresponding to the spiral groove formed on the outer surface of the screw shaft thereof. By recirculation of the balls, screw shaft and the nut unit are able to rotate relatively.
Usually, the ball recirculation block for a conventional leadscrew assembly has no oil storing means because it is believed that too big investment is required to add extra oil storing means to a leadscrew assembly.